Zynga goddess
Zynga goddess is an antagonist of ''Farmville Scams a Cat''. She is said to be the most beautiful Zynga representative of all. She is capable of using both Farmville Powers and Yoville Powers.She owns a pig that serves as her secretary and treasurer. Personality the Zynga goddess' personality is just like any common whore have: Arrogant, Disrespectful, Dishonoring, Sadistic, Over-confident and Self-proclaimed. She views all men as perverts and views all women as gods. She is said to be the perfect feminist and loves to seduce men and kill them off. She loves earning money and loves cute female animals like her pig. She is a man-hating lesbian who can do the impossible.She also enjoys killing off her target with her assets. However, she is loyal to Zynga by not telling any information about the platinum FB credits. History the Zynga goddess is said to have been born in a poor family. At the age of 17, she killed off her family, because of all the dirty atmosphere and how poor her family was. she then worked as a lesbian prostitute in a bar where Zynga the Dog met her. She seduces Zynga the Dog and marries him for his money. She was dumped later on by Zynga the Dog, but she don't care because Zynga gave her $1,000,000. She now works as one of Zynga representatives and owns both Yoville and Farmville. Season 1 'Roger Dick's Assault' During her work in her office in the Zynga Department.Her office was attacked by Roger Dick. she then tries to get rid of him by using her Milk powers and by drowning Roger Dick to death. However, Roger Dick was saved by David Bowie the Panda. She escaped with the Expensive Horse. 'Mass Advertisement' The Zynga Addicts reported about a gang called Team Bowie that plot to kill Zynga the Dog. Her pig then suggest that they should use the media to let everyone know that they will get 100 Farmville Cash if they kill Team Bowie. She then agrees with the plan. 'Assault in the Old Zynga Headquarters' She was assign to kill Team Bowie. She then finds them in the Old Zynga Headquarters where in the team was looking for the platinum fb credit. She then uses her Gamma Authority Vision on David Bowie, but was blocked by Private Pervy's meat shield. Private Pervy then uses his drill missile to kill her pig secretary which then angers her a lot. Her anger cause her to enter Hades Mode and she sends both Private Pervy and David Bowie to Zynga Hades. 'Death' She then gave Roger Dick a choice of worshipping her boobs or she will kill her with her assets. Roger Dick refuses her offer. so she then removes her clothes and tries to seduce Roger Dick and think of killing him afterward. Roger Dick began to fall for her trick, but remembers his father told him to do the right thing. While she was confident and naked in front of Roger Dick, Roger Dick then claws her unprotected body which causes her to be injured. Roger Dick then ask her a question about the platinum fb credit but she ends up refusing him to gain any information. the Zynga goddess then began to release her most powerful weapon '''Giant Cherry Bomb '''which resulted her death. Abilities *Milk of Doom - Milk that comes from her breast, it is strong enough to flood a nation. *Summoning Technique - She can summon anyone in Yoville or Farmville. *Gamma Authority Vison - An instant death laser vision. *Hades Mode -Her demonic version of herself. *Milk of Zynga Hades - 5 times hotter than boiled water. It is strong enough to flood a entire planet. *Portal to Zynga Hades - Opens a portal to Zynga Hades. *Giant Cherry Bomb - A weapon that is more powerful than the Game Over Nuke . Quotes Trivia